


(Living A) Teenage Dream

by damnfancyscotch



Series: TW Femslash '15 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Fan Erica Reyes, First Kiss, Musician Cora Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnfancyscotch/pseuds/damnfancyscotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica's going to see The Ladykillers tonight and she's got a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Living A) Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for day five of the TW Femslash Fic Rec - Musician/Artist/Band AU. The "kiss moment" is based off an interaction that Halsey had with one of her fans. This fic's short, sweet, and to the point. Also maybe a universe I wouldn't mind exploring at a later date...?
> 
> And it's already complete - unlike the 3 other things I should've posted already - I warned you I would be flouting the rules. Well! Here's more of me flouting - flout, flout, flout!!! ~(^Z^)~

Erica can’t stop shaking. 

She bites her lip then stops, reminding herself that her lips need to be as perfect as possible.

For _the_ moment.

_Oh god, this is stupid._

She’s barely able to swallow the hysterical giggle bubbling in her throat – not that anyone would be able to hear it over the music.

The Ladykillers are onstage, rattling out the last few lines of one of their best songs, in her opinion, but it’s almost like she’s wearing thin earmuffs. The sound is dulled and all she can hear is her heartbeat thudding in her ears. Isaac’s dancing next to her, body moving to the song but it’s like she’s watching from miles away.

The song finishes and that somehow breaks the spell her nerves have her under. She inhales sharply, fights not to cough, and looks up at the grinning women on stage.

“Wow, NoCal, you’ve got some crazy spirit.” Kira Yukimura – _The Fox_ – says with a grin, tapping her fingers against her guitar. She turns toward the drummer and says, “What do you think, Malia?”

Malia – _The Coyote_ – spins her drumsticks and grins, leaning into her mic. “They’re fucking party animals.” The crowd gives a cheer.

“You guys know all the words. I’ve never heard a crowd sing along so well before.” Lydia – _The Banshee_ – praises, sending a benevolent smile out at the crowd that has girls – and Isaac – screaming.

“It really is amazing to hear our lyrics from Beaconites. It’s fucking magical to be home.” Cora – Cora Hale, _The Wolf_ , her favorite of them all, Beacon Hills born and bred – agrees.

As the cheers die down, she realizes _this is her chance_.

This is opportunity banging down the door.

She takes a deep breath and, before she can chicken out, pulls out the sign that she’s had rolled up and shoved into her bag and shouts, “Cora!” She waves the sign slowly, to get the other woman’s attention.

She’s aware of Isaac snapping his head around to look at her but she doesn’t look at him, just keeps her eyes locked on Cora Hale’s beautiful face. “What is that? I can’t read it.” Cora puts her hand over her eyes and peers over to Erica’s section, eyes searching as she steps closer, mic held loosely in her hand.

“Looks like someone wants a kiss.” Kira grins. “A _first_ kiss, no less.”

Erica takes a deep breath and tries to ignore all the other fans around her.

Cora _motherfucking_ Hale is at the edge of the stage, smiling down at her – at _her_. She pulls her guitar strap over her head, handing it to a brown-haired stage hand guy who gives Erica a wink and a thumbs up as he takes the instrument.

Cora squats down and smiles, bringing the mic up to her mouth. “I’d be honored to be your first kiss.” She drops down into the security area and holds the mic out. “What’s your name?”

Erica’s throat is suddenly bone dry but she manages to warble her name weakly.

Cora smiles and pulls the mic back. “There ya go.” She turns her head toward the rest of the audience and says, “I got her name first ‘cuz I can’t take her to dinner.” The crowd cheers and Cora steps closer to the barrier.

“Ready?” She asks, her mouth a beautiful crimson curve.

Erica nods and then slim fingers are cupping her chin and soft lips are pressed firmly to hers.

It’s like everything she imagined and nothing like it at the same time – either way, it’s over so quickly.

She inhales sharply as Cora releases her, stepping back with a giant smile. “I’ll treasure that.” She says lowly, earnestly, without the mic, before nodding to the large security guard who boosts her back onto the stage.

Erica blinks and can’t keep the giant smile off her face as Isaac grabs her shoulder and shakes her, chanting in her ear, “Oh my fucking god, did that just happen? Is this real life? Holy fucking shit!”

She grins at him and surrenders to his excited hug before continuing to enjoy the rest of the show.

After their very last song, The Ladykillers thank the crowd, blowing kisses and tossing picks and sticks into a sea of waving hands and teary eyes. They make their way off stage, Malia tossing an arm over Kira’s shoulders, Lydia and Cora linked arm-in-arm.

Erica’s filled with a cadre of conflicting emotions. On one hand, she’s elated, riding the high that only seeing a band you love live can create. On the other, she’s disappointed that it’s over. She’s still reeling over that kiss – feeling accomplished that she was brave enough to actually go for it and a little bummed that it was so short.

But hey, her first kiss was with _Cora Hale_ , The Wolf herself. She knows she’s got it a lot better than most people. Hell, Isaac’s first kiss was with _Greenburg_ of all people so she’s got that to be happy about.

Isaac chatters happily next to her as the lights come up and people start herding toward the exit. She lingers where she is, looking up at the rafters of the converted distillery, taking a deep breath, trying to press the night into her memory.

Isaac says something about the bathroom and she nods, settling against the barrier. “I’ll be here.”

She waits as stage hands pour from the wings, breaking down equipment and murmuring to one another with smiles and low laughter.

She doesn’t watch them, just closes her eyes and listens to the rise and fall of conversations around her.

A light tap on her shoulder makes her turn. She can feel her eyes widen.

It’s Cora… Cora with a hoodie pulled over her tank top and a beanie on her head and – _oh dear lord_ – dark blue framed glasses perched on her nose.

“Hey.” Without the stage lights and her band behind her, it’s suddenly like Erica’s seeing the same Cora Hale that she saw around the halls of Beacon Hills High.

 _Come on, play it cool, you got this, Reyes._ “H-Hey.” _Dammit…_

Cora smiles. “So, before… when I said that I was getting your name because I couldn’t take you to dinner…”

“Uh, yeah.”

 Cora scratches her cheek, narrows her eyes. “I lied.”

 _What?_ “What?”

Cora ducks her head, cheeks a little flushed. “I, uh, I knew your name. I recognized you once I got close.” She smiles shyly. “We had Chemistry together Junior year. Mr. Harris.”

Erica can’t help the, “Such a dick,” that slips out.

Cora laughs brightly. “God he was. He still teaching?”

Erica laughs too. “Yeah, unfortunately for the youth of BH.”

Cora smiles. She opens her mouth to say something but she’s cut off by the brown haired stage guy poking his head around the corner and calling melodically, “ _Cora_ line?”

She rolls her eyes at Erica and turns, “Yeah, Stiles?”

“Sorry to harp, but we gotta get the gear packed up before we head out.”

“Alright.” Cora sighs, turning back to Erica.

The guy nods to Erica, dropping her another wink before he disappears back stage again.

“So, I was just wondering…” Cora’s saying.

“What?”

Cora’s cheeks are definitely flushed. She takes a breath and says, “I was wondering if, maybe, I _could_ take you to dinner… we’ll be in town for a few days, visiting with family. My brother’s back from college for a school holiday and my sister too and… um…”

Erica is speechless. She opens her mouth to say something – _anything for the love of god_ – but Isaac returns before she can say anything.

“Yo, Goldie, looks like the crowd’s cleared enough that we can head out.” He freezes a few feet away, blue eyes wide. “Oh, wow, uh, I’m just gonna…” He points at some direction over his shoulder and books it away from them, smiling encouragingly at Erica.

She sighs and mutters, “Anything else? A lightning strike? A flash flood?”

Cora huffs a laugh. “Right?”

She swallows and says, “I’d, uh, I'd like to go to dinner with you.”

Cora’s head snaps up, eyes bright. “Yeah?”

She knows the smile on her face has to be the stupidest, goofiest thing in the world but she doesn’t care. “Yeah.”

“Cool, that’s… very cool.” Cora pulls her phone out of her pocket, unlocks it, and hands it to Erica. “Could I have your number?”

“Sure.” Erica somehow manages to put in the numbers without shaking, though she’s not sure how. She hands the phone back.

“Thanks.” Cora says softly. “I’ll text you later tonight?”

Erica nods. “Sounds good.”

“Awesome.” Cora steps closer, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

“’Kay.”

She watches Cora hop back onstage and disappear behind the curtain with a last smile thrown back at her.

She lets out a deep whoosh of air, turning to go find Isaac, sure that the whole conversation was just a hallucination because there’s no way that _Cora Hale_ just asked her out.

\-----

After dinner, two nights later, Erica mentions this to Cora.

Cora reels her in gently with a hand placed on her lower back. The kiss she presses to Erica’s mouth is curved with a smile before she pulls back and murmurs, “How about now? Still not sure it’s real?”

Erica smiles, settles her hands on Cora’s waist, and replies, “Dunno. It’s a little better but still not quite real.”

Cora grins. “Guess we’ll have to keep trying.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

And they do keep trying, for years.

**Author's Note:**

> Lalalalalalaalleeelleleleleleee!!! Cute babies.
> 
> Hope you liked it. :)
> 
> Tomorrow's fic will be a Laura/Lydia Neighbors/Same Apartment Building AU. 
> 
> The last chapter of Infinity will be up in a couple hours, the college AU will be up after that, shortly followed by the body swap AU. 
> 
> Real life + adult job = not a lot of time for me to write lately. 
> 
> Adulting is hard. :/
> 
> kisskiss  
> ♡ Scotch


End file.
